The field is the invention of Polyether Ester Amides.
The state of the art of preparing polyester amides may be ascertained by reference to British Pat. No. 1,473,972 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,629 and 3,993,709, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein.
It is known to the prior art that molding compositions of polyamides, particularly those of polylauryllactam and/or polyundecanoic acid amide are particularly well suited for the production of dimensionally stable molded articles according to the extrusion and/or injection-molding methods.
However, it is furthermore known that the flexibility of such molded components leaves something to be desired in certain cases. Conventional plasticizers have been used in such instances as additives, to remedy the lack of flexibility. However, plasticizer-containing polyamides have the disadvantage that they are substantially more brittle at low temperatures than the corresponding, plasticizer-free homopolyamides. Finally, it is known that plasticizers bleed out of the molded components or can be dissolved therefrom.